1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to communication networks and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for determining a direct measure of quality in a packet-switched network, e.g., a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, telecommunications systems provide the ability for two or more people or machines (e.g., computerized or other electronic devices) to communicate with each other. A telecommunications system may include various networks for facilitating communication that may be generally organized into packet-switched networks and circuit-switched networks. Exemplary packet-switched networks include internet protocol (IP) networks, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks, frame-relay networks, and the like. An exemplary circuit-switched network includes a plain old telephone system (POTS), such as the publicly switched telephone network (PSTN). Although circuit-switched networks have traditionally been used to provide an effective means for voice communication, packet-switched networks are currently being utilized on a more frequent basis. Another example of packet-switched networks is a Voice over Internet Telephony (VoIP) network.
Providers of these types of networks may set “direct measures of quality” (DMOQs) to gauge the reliability and quality of the services their networks offer. For example, a network provider may establish DMOQs capable of measuring call setup rates and the service availability of a network. These DMOQs are typically influenced by a number of factors. Network component defects, human error, access deficiencies, and transport disruptions are examples of considerations that contribute toward the reduction of a DMOQ. Although most factors that contribute to DMOQs can be directly measured and controlled, other determinants, such as components associated with access networks, are beyond the direct visibility of a particular network provider and make the determination of a DMOQ problematic.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for determining an end-to-end DMOQ in a reliable and efficient manner.